To What End?
To What End? is the eleventh episode in season seven of . Synopsis After a man dressed in a clown costume kills a bakery owner, the evidence is soon connected to a man from Flack's past who reluctantly agreed to join witness protection to testify against drug dealers. Plot A man puts on clown makeup and picks up a gun, heading to Cressida’s Bakery. The owner, Gino Cressida, is decorating for his son’s sixth birthday, and he is startled when the clown arrives so early. The clown pulls out the gun, shooting Cressida before calmly walking out. The police arrive quickly, and they run off in search of their killer. They start to arrest a man in a clown costume, but then they see a whole group of clowns arriving at the scene. The killer posted an ad online, offering $500 to anybody who showed up in a clown costume at that particular time—and there was an extra $50 if they matched the picture posted with the ad. The costume worn by the killer is found in a dumpster five blocks away, proving that questioning all of the clowns on the street is a waste of time. The bullet fragmented inside Cressida’s chest, so they’ll need to retrieve the pieces and reconstruct the bullet to make a comparison to the gun found at the scene. Mac and Lindsay do an experiment to compare the wound tract created by the gun to the victim’s wound, and they determine that this isn’t the murder weapon. Following a different lead, the team uses the picture posted with the online ad to identify the clown who registered that particular makeup pattern: Stan Ridgeway. Danny and Flack arrive at Stan’s apartment to find the door unlocked, and Stan is tied up and injured. The killer took Stan’s costume and left cash to replace the money he would have made working that day. Danny finds a fingerprint in the face makeup, which Adam traces back to a man named Bobby Renton. The only thing Bobby ever did wrong was jump a turnstile on the subway after he lost his wallet, and his prints have been in the system ever since. It seems unlikely that he would have committed a premeditated murder, but the fingerprint is a definitive match. Bobby hasn’t had a license, credit card or any other form of identification for five years, and it’s like his whole life disappeared in one day. Jo realizes that Bobby was in the Witness Protection Program, and she waits for the FBI to show up. FBI Agent Russ Josephson says the CSIs must be mistaken because Bobby is in protective custody outside the state of New York, and there’s no way he committed murder. In fact, the FBI placed him under witness protection as a favor for the NYPD—specifically for Flack. Bobby was a witness who helped put away the Foley brothers, three PCP dealers who killed his friend, and Flack is the one who convinced him to testify and go into witness protection. Flack insists that Bobby is a good guy. Lindsay reconstructs the bullet fragments pulled from Gino Cressida’s body and matches the bullet to one used to kill a man in Memphis two days before. Russ admits that Bobby was being held in witness protection in Memphis, so he’s looking more guilty by the second. Elmo Vidivic was shot in each knee as well as in the chest—Bobby was trying to find out who sent Elmo to Memphis to kill him. After getting the name Gino Cressida, he killed Vidivic and headed to NYC to kill Cressida. The team has nothing on file to indicate why Cressida would order a hit on Bobby. There were traces of cyanide on Cressida’s clothing, and they found traces of ether in Elmo Vidivic’s lungs. These are two components of PCP, so Hawkes and Mac wonder if Cressida was somehow involved with the Foley brothers. Hawkes runs a utility usage check on Cressida’s bakery, and it is using 50 times more power than nearby buildings. The bakery is a front for a PCP lab, and Cressida was supplying the Foley brothers. Not only that, but Cressida was the godfather of one of the brothers, which provided more than enough motive for him to go after Bobby. Flack speaks with Bobby’s girlfriend, and when he returns to his car, he sees the mirror pushed back. Bobby was there, and he left him a sign. Meanwhile, Danny identifies strange dust found inside the clown shoes, which contains crushed bone and ash. This mixture matches a sample from a crematorium in Brooklyn. Flack gets there before the NYPD and goes in after Bobby. As soon as Flack puts away his gun, Bobby steps out with a weapon aimed at him. Flack tells him he might still have a life and a chance to be a father to his son if he stops, but if he kills a cop, that’s it. They get into a scuffle, and Flack gets the upper hand and arrests him. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * David James Elliott as Russ Josephson * JD Pardo as Bobby Renton * Jackie Tohn as Ainsley McCrea * Tracy Fraim as Gino Cressida * Ron Glass as Colby Glass * Martinez as Stan Ridgeway * Gadi Erel as Elmo Vidivic * Chris Warren Gilbert as Officer #1 * Keith Adams as Officer #2 * Jordan Rider as Teddy Delabate * Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7